


Tumbling Out of the Closet

by RocketAngel16



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Hana D.va Song, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Brigitte Lindholm, queer romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketAngel16/pseuds/RocketAngel16
Summary: Femslash February 2021Prompt: PrideHana Song decides to come out of the closet to her legions of fans after being private with her bisexuality for so long. But she finds it harder than anything she's done thus far, and even with her loving girlfriend by her side it doesn't happen quite as smoothly as she hopes...
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 25





	Tumbling Out of the Closet

“Alright Hana, are you ready?”

“Uh...” D.va cleared her throat, chuckling nervously as she tugged on the collar of her pink jacket. “Can you gimme another second? Please, just gimme a second to take a quick sip...”

Her hands trembling and heart pounding, D.va took a sip from her third water bottle in two minutes. Said sip, of course, was a continuous slow gulp that led to the bottle slowly being drained of its water. The look on Brigitte’s freckled face was one of amusement as she watched her tiny girlfriend do everything in her power to delay the inevitable. 

“You know, if it’s really stressing you out this badly, you don’t _have_ to do a coming out livestream-”

“NMPH!” D.va grunted through a mouthful of water as she threw up a dismissive hand towards Brigitte. “MMPH MFUPH, MMM MUPH MMMMMPHPHPH-”

Finishing her water with a belch, D.va flung it over her shoulder before translating. “Nope! Sorry, but I promised a big reveal for today’s livestream! And you should know better than anyone that I _never_ back down from a challenge!”

Brigitte’s smile was genuine, but the way she rolled her pretty hazel eyes suggested at least a small degree of annoyance. “You see, this is where I think you’re making a mistake: being honest with who you are shouldn’t be this grand challenge! I mean, it’s as mundane as breathing or eating!”

D.va couldn’t be any more jealous of Brigitte. The way she wore that lesbian pride badge clipped to her “Ladykiller in love” tank top like it was the most casual thing in the world was truly admirable. But it wouldn’t be that easy for her.

“Yeah, it is for you because you aren’t a public figure! You just repair stuff and beat up bad guys with Reinhardt! I-I’m a celebrity! Coming out of the closet’s kind of sort of a huge deal for people like me! People are gonna write a gajillion clickbait articles about me, weirdo fans’ll go nuts with the hate mail and death threats... hell, what if people stop seeing me as a person and start only caring about my sexuality?!”

Her stomach roiling and churning from uncertainty and heart booming like thunder, D.va could feel her breathing quicken as she was graced by that all-too familiar feeling: queer anxiety, something she had been wrestling with since she was just 16. Back when she found herself crushing on her gaming buddy Yuna, and realized that she wasn’t straight. It was a painful, oh-so- _evil_ sensation that made her feel physically ill, and even after taking a chance and hitting it off with Brigitte on a blind online date, their relationship blossoming into something more intimate did little to quell her worries about going public with her sexuality.

"I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised, babe!” Brigitte said, placing a gentle, encouraging hand over D.va’s, “I mean, it’s 2076! People are more accepting of queer identities than ever! I bet if you come out, the consensus will be that you’re an adorable little cinnamon roll, and an AWESOME gamer... who just happens to be bi.”

She planted a kiss on D.va’s cheek, who felt her knees turn to jelly. 

“I believe in you, Hana.”

Brigitte’s smooch was a bit of a second wind to the reluctant D.va, like Popeye’s can of spinach. The fear persisted, but was quickly overtaken by a powerful sense of determination. 

_‘Gosh, this is such a stupid thing to be afraid of!’_ D.va told herself as she clenched a determined fist, _‘Brig’s right, I shouldn’t be making a big deal about this! I’m here, I’m queer, I’m dating an engineer, and I shouldn’t be afraid to make it known!’_

With a growl similar to those when she really threw herself at a tough game of Starcraft, D.va picked up her laptop and began her streaming session before getting herself into position on her apartment’s couch. Brigitte casually wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulders, making D.va feel safe and secure... right until she went live. And saw millions of people tuning in at once.

“Uh...” D.va cleared her throat and bared her teeth in an awkward, her heartbeat kicking back up with a vengeance. “Hey! Hey guys! D.va here, and uh... welcome to today’s livestream!”

She flashed a thumbs up, which combined with her fear grin made for quite an amusing image. Definitely amusing for the chat, considering how quickly their comments were piling up, comments she didn’t dare read unless she wanted to die from embarrassment.

“I’ll be livestreaming some games in a bit, maybe sing a few songs, but... but...!” D.va declared with a nervous chuckle, “First! I’ve got an announcement. It’s a really important announcement that uh... that’s kind of a big deal...”

The second her tone trailed off, Brigitte gave her left shoulder a gentle squeeze. It was meant to be encouraging, but D.va’s face kept getting paler by the second, and her stomach’s churning and clenching resumed.

“You see, I... I think I need to come clean and... and be honest about...”

D.va was having a hard time hearing herself talk over her thunderous heartbeat, but she knew her tone was slowing down. A glance at her chat showed them spamming her with a Slowpoke emote, which they loved to abuse during those rare times she struggled to find her words.

“Ha ha, yeah, what a Slowpoke, am I right?” she laughed sarcastically, “Oh, you guys are killing me.”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, D.va composed herself somewhat and looked back at the camera.

“But for real this time! You see, before we kick off the fun and games, I just wanted to tell... no, announce-!”

With a frustrated growl, D.va lifted up her jacket and threw it to the ground, revealing a magenta, purple, and blue striped crop top that Brigitte had bought for her. Pointing at it, she glared directly into the camera before proudly declaring “I’M BI, BITCHES!”

And then, she immediately slammed her laptop shut and sat quietly on the couch like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes bulged, her lips were pursed... and then she laughed. It was a quiet, hushed giggling that was joined by Brigitte’s own chuckling, and before long both girls had completely dissolved into hysterics, laughing so hard that they were crying at the gamer’s outburst.

“Really babe?!” Brigitte fought to repress her laughter while affectionately smacking D.va on the back. “That’s how you’re going to come out?!”

“I wasn’t thinking!” D.va said, wiping her eyes and cackling while she eased herself against the couch cushions, “I had this big speech planned, but- but it would have taken me a million years if I stuck with it!”

“I’M BI, BITCHES!” Brigitte mocked in an adorably mangled pastiche of her accent before descending into another fit of laughter. “Hana, please do me a favor and never change...”

“Don’t plan on it, babe.”

The laughter died down, and that was when the catharsis really set in for D.va. She realized that her heartbeat had slowed back to its normal rhythm, and that her tummy wasn’t troubling her any longer. Her cheeks were now rosy from a mix of relief, passion, and slight embarrassment, and in general she felt an odd warmth wash over her. She was out. She was out and proud in the most D.va way possible. And when she opened her laptop again, she was met with exactly the kind of messages she was hoping for.

“Okay”

“Lol knew it”

“Got it”

“She called Kerrigan her waifu. Of course she’s into chicks”

And so, so many instances of “I’M BI, BITCHES” accompanied by her custom “angry gremlin” emotes. Touching a hand to her heart, D.va laughed as she looked back at the camera.

“Thanks for the love!” she said, just in time for a $500 donor to send a message that was just 3 hearts lined up together, each colored magenta, purple, and blue respectively. Smiling, she tilted her laptop up to where her viewers got a good view of her and Brigitte together, with the smiling Swede flashing a peace sign at the camera. “Now just gimme a second, and I’ll get a game of 16 Bit Hero going! Only this time, I’ll be playing with my real life player 2...”

Smiling at each other, D.va and Brigitte locked lips in a brief, loving kiss that made the chat go wild. After waving at the camera, D.va cut the video feed so she could get her game up and running. And once 16 bit hero began loading, she glanced back at the smiling Brigitte and gave her hand a loving squeeze. It felt damn good to be honest with about her bisexuality, and she couldn’t wait to see her chat fall in love with Brigitte the way she did.


End file.
